


[Podfic] Revenge

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Revenge is sweet.





	[Podfic] Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240926) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in September 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201009051.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201009052.zip)**

49:00 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
